Just One Day (하루만)
by dorkyeol
Summary: Jin mencintai Taehyung. namun Taehyung mencintai J-Hope. akankah perasaan Taehyung terbalaskan? lets find the answer here BTS Fanfiction. VHope or TaeJin/VJin?
1. Chapter 1

Haloww~ yeol kembali dengan ff yang selalu laknat di ffn /wut

Kali ini aku bawa fanfic dari boyband yang masih cimid-cimid. Bangtan Sonyeondan~~ /prok prok prok

Berhubung bias yeol di BTS itu Jin, jadi sekarang yeol mau buat ff tentang V yeay! /terjun ke sungai

Ff ini terinspirasi dari cinta segitiga V, J-Hope, sama Jin /ga deng boong.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari A.R.M.Y Rookie King. Padahal ff ini ga ada hubungannya sama sekali-_-

Yeol sarankan saat membaca ff ini, sambil dengerin lagu Haruman. Kenapa? Karena lagunya enak di denger HAHA /digorok readers

Ohiya kalau bisa sebelum baca fanfic ini, kalian jangan liat We're bulletproof dulu. Kenapa? Ntar kalian greget sama abs bocah-bocah cimid itu ok. /plak

Sebelum itu ayo kita nyanyi~ bangtan burger~ ai joah~ /what

AYO A.R.M.Y merapat*-*

WARNING!

Typo (mungkin), tidak sesuai EYD, miskin kosakata, dan lagi-lagi bisa bikin kalian overdose

DLDR and don't forget to review okkk! Don't be silent readers^^ /todongin pisau

.

Dorkyeol present

BTS Fanfiction

Just One Day (하루만)

Vhope or Vjin/TaeJin?

Yaoi. BL. Don't like? Don't read.

Lets check it out!

.

.

.

.

"seokjin Hyung.." panggil namja bersurai lembut bak karamel pada namja lainnya yang sedang duduk di depan komputer pribadi miliknya. Namja yang dipanggil tersebut sama sekali tak merespon panggilan Kim Taehyung atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama V – namja berambut karamel-

"Jin Hyung!" panggil V lagi. Namun kali ini, namja yang dipanggil Seokjin itu merespon. Meski hanya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Seokjin-ssi" lagi-lagi V memanggil namja yang kini sedang sibuk membaca bukunya dan kemudian mengetik sesuatu di komputernya dan membaca buku lagi dan kemudian mengetik lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

"Ya! kau ini tidak sopan sekali pada hyungmu!" akhirnya Seokjin mengeluarkan suaranya(?) tanpa menoleh ke arah V. Sedangkan V hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "habis hyung daritadi aku panggil gak nyahut sih.." protesnya.

Jin menghela nafasnya pelan. "memangnya kau mau bicara apa? Bicara saja cepat." Ia kini sibuk mencari-cari buku di meja belajarnya.

V kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "bagaimana aku bisa bicara kalau hyung sibuk dengan buku-buku itu dan tidak mendengarkanku?" protesnya.

Lagi-lagi Jin menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian menaruh buku yang ia pegang dan duduk di depan V. "nah sekarang kau mau bicara apa?" Jin tahu kalau V ini sedang gundah gulana/? Dan jika sedang seperti ini, V akan lebih sering meminta perhatian.

V tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih dan terawat. "hyung. Menurut hyung, Hoseok hyung lebih suka cokelat atau cake?" tanyanya pada namja tampan yang kini sedang duduk di depannya.

Namja itu tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah meramal sejak V datang ke rumahnya, V pasti akan menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan namja bernama Jung Hoseok. "memangnya kenapa, Taehyungie?" Jin balas bertanya.

"aku ingin memberikannya pada Hoseok hyung. Nanti Hyung ajari aku cara memasak ne~~"

Jin tersenyum masam. Sadarkah kau V? Perkataanmu bagaikan pisau yang menghujam dada Seokjin berulang-ulang. Selama ini Seokjin selalu memberikan perhatian lebih padamu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah peka sama sekali?

"mmm. Sepertinya aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu." Balas Seokjin. Ingin sebenarnya membuat V bahagia dengan cara 'mencomblangi'nya dengan Jung Hoseok meskipun ia harus merasakan sakit di dadanya. Tapi kali ini Jin benar-benar tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaan namja yang biasa di panggil J-Hope itu.

Raut wajah V berubah kecewa. Ada rasa menyesal tersirat di hati Jin. Jin terlihat berpikir sejenak. "coba kau tanya Suga. Aku yakin dia tahu apa yang Hoseok suka.." Jin tersenyum manis.

"arraseo~~ gomawo Seokjin hyung~~" V membentuk love sign dengan tangannya. "hyung. Tapi nanti ajari aku cara memasak ne? Janji?"

"ne aku janji. Yasudah sana. Jangan ganggu aku. aku masih banyak tugas" Jin kembali berkutat dengan setumpuk buku dan komputer pribadinya.

"arraseo arraseo. Kau seperti eomma. Selalu mengusirku kalau sedang ada urusan.." V berlalu meninggalkan Jin dan keluar kamar dengan sebelumnya berkata...

"gomawo hyung~ aku pulang dulu. Saranghae~ anyeong"

Jin menghela nafasnya berat. Ia kembali membuka lembar demi lembar halaman pada bukunya..

Seperti inikah rasanya...

cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?

.

.

.

Just One Day (하루만)

.

.

.

Ting tong~

V menekan bel pintu rumah bercat coklat muda itu beverapa kali sebelum akhirnya sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintunya.

"ah ternyata kau. Ayo masuk.." titah sang pemilik rumah. Dengan gaya sradak sruduk/? V, ia langsung ngacir ke dalam rumah dan langsung duduk di sofa.

"aish kau ini kebiasaan. Dasar _hyperactive_.." ledek Suga, sang pemilik rumah. Bukan V namanya kalau ia marah. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil yang membuat Suga gemas dan ingin sekali mencabik pipi namja itu. "ada hal apa kau kesini? Kalau hanya ingin memintaku mengerjakan pr-mu, aku tidak mau.."

"Aish hyung! Ini sedang libur musim panas. Tak mungkin aku membuang-buang masa mudaku hanya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang kurang penting itu." Oceh V atau lebih tepatnya ia sedang menyindir anak kuliahan seperti Suga.

Sama halnya dengan Jin. Suga juga pasti mendapat tugas yang menggunung untuk mengisi libur musim panas dari dosen mereka.

"hey bodoh! Aku juga masih muda! Dasar tidak tahu diri. Kau juga sebentar lagi akan lulus dan kuliah! Dan kau akan merasakan penderitaan para mahasiswa. Mungkin kau tidak akan kuat dan akan segera melambaikan tanganmu ke kamera. Mengerjakan pr matematika saja selalu minta bantuanku atau Jin hyung" Suga balas meledek.

Dan bukan V (lagi) namanya kalau ia tidak mengerucutkan bibir pink pucat alaminya. Ia selalu melakukan hal kurang bermanfaat seperti itu jika sedang kesal.

"aku kesini untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Bukan untuk adu debat denganmu, Hyung!" katanya

"siapa yang memulai duluan?"

V tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "baiklah. Aku yang memulainya duluan. Dan aku yang salah.."

Suga menunjukan senyum kemenangannya. "mau bertanya apa, my little TaeTae?" tanya Suga dengan wajah sok imut. Mau menyaingi V rupanya.

"idih. Jijay hyung. Gak cocok banget." V menunjukan ekpresi seakan ingin muntah. Tapi karena ia tidak mau kembali ribut dengan Suga, ia segera menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan ia menemui Suga. "begini hyung. Aku mau bertanya.. J-Hope hyung lebih suka cokelat atau cake?"

Suga tampak berpikir. "sepertinya dia lebih suka makan cake." Jawab Suga.

V mengangguk mengerti. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi bingung. "tapi cake apa hyung?" tanyanya kemudian.

Suga berpikir lagi. Mencoba mengingat-ingat kue apa yang sering di bawa J-Hope ke rumahnya. "kalau tidak salah sih, ia suka strawberry shortcake." Jawa Suga. "memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan J-Hope?" sambungnya.

"ah hyung kepo deh." Tiba-tiba V berubah jadi anak gawl Jakarta. "okedeh hyung~ gomawo~ saranghae~"

V ngacir ke luar rumah Suga dengan wajah bahagia.

Suga hanya menatap kepergian V dengan tatapan tak mengerti..

V tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang..

Tujuan V sekarang adalah menghampiri seseorang yang ia sayangi..

.

.

.

Just One Day (하루만)

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menujukan pukul 12:30 waktu setempat. Waktu yang tepat untuk makan siang bukan?

J-Hope mengusak pelan surai lembut namja yang ada di depannya dengan gemas. Namja bersurai lembut itu kini tengah menyantap makan siang bersama J-Hope di sebuah restaurant. Hanya mereka berdua.. tak ada orang lain.

Bagai dua sejoli yang tengah kencan di siang bolong..

"bagaimana? Apa kau suka Jjajangmyeon-nya?" tanya J-Hope. Namja bersurai lembut itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "ne hyung~" katanya kemudian dan di balas senyuman hangat khas seorang J-Hope.

"bagaimana kalau nanti kita beli ice cream? Kau mau?"

"kyaa~ aku mau hyung~~ saranghae~~"

"kalau begitu cepat habiskan makan siangmu. Setelah itu baru kita jalan-jalan dan membeli ice cream."

Namja sang pemilik surai lembut itu tersenyum senang dan langsung memakan jjajangmyeon-nya.

J-Hope tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu namja yang ada di depannya.

Kadang-kadang namja bersurai lembut itu bisa menjadi namja yang bawel, ceroboh, dan asal bicara. Ia selalu berkata "saranghae" pada setiap orang yang telah membantunya atau membuatnya senang. Tapi terkadang ia bisa menjadi namja yang kalem dan pendiam.

J-Hope tahu kalau namja yang ada di depannya ini mencintainya. Ia bisa membedakan mana perkataan "saranghae" yang sebatas sahabat, dan mana yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Ingin rasanya J-Hope segera memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Namja itu masih sekolah. Berbagai Ujian telah menantinya. J-Hope tak mau sekolah namja itu terganggu karena dirinya.

So.. J-Hope harus bisa menahan dirinya sampai namja itu lulus sekolah..

.

.

.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye. Senja sudah mulai menguasai muka bumi. Burung-burung berterbangan kembali menuju sarangnya.

Sedangkan Jin masih saja berkutat dengan setumpuk tugas yang menyita waktu libur musim panasnya.

Padahal ia berharap di libur musim panas ini, ia akan lebih dekat dengan V.

Mengajak V jalan-jalan, bermain, atau mungkin memintanya menjadi kekasihnya..

Namun apa daya.

V mencintai J-Hope.

V hanya menyayangi dirinya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng...

Jin merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas ranjangnya.. ia kemudian mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi ia letakan di atas ranjang.

Ia mengusap ponsel layar sentuhnya. Ada pesan singkat yang masuk..

Pesan itu masuk ke ponselnya pukul 12 lebih tadi siang. Sesibuk itukah dirinya sampai tak mendengar bahwa ponselnya berdering?

Jin membaca pesan singkat yang tertera di layar ponselnya

_Jin hyung. Tadi aku mau ke rumahmu. Tapi karena aku takut mengganggu, jadi aku tak jadi ke rumahmu. Dan lagipula aku di ajak makan siang~~ kkk~ hyung jangan lupa makan juga ne. Jangan terlalu lelah belajar. Karena aku akan ke rumahmu besok. Ajari aku membuat strawberry shortcake ne~ anyeong. Saranghaeyo hyung~_

Ujung bibir Jin tertarik membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

Ia senang V masih memperhatikannya...

Yah sekali lagi.. meski hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng...

Tapi ia senang karena J-Hope tidak menyita seluruh perhatian namja penuh aegyo itu...

Ya.. ia bahagia...

Meski kadang rasa sakit di hatinya itu timbul kembali...

.

.

.

Just One Day (하루만)

.

.

.

TBC

Selesai juga chapter satunya._. tadinya aku mau buat yang panjang. Tapi aku pikir buat yang panjangnya di chapter dua dan seterusnya aja~ soalnya aku takut udah buat panjang-panjang eh yang review dikit T_T pada jadi silent readers. Kan nanti aku jadi ga semangat nerusin ff di ffn ini /curhat

Apa salahnya mereview kan?^^ mari berbagi kebahagiaan~

So...

Chapter 2 or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

haii~ /keluar dari kamar Jimin dalam keadaan basah

jangan ambigu oke! Yeol Cuma abis benerin pompa air yang rusak /polos

curhat dikit ya._. ada yang bilang MinYoon itu semenya Suga? ._. yeol sih ga yakin kalau Jimin yang uke. Masa uke badannya kayak Jimin.-. sumpah bingung-_- tapi kalau diliat-liat, Suga itu cantik. Apalagi pas dia pake baju maid yang di A.R.M.Y Rookie King muahaha~ cantiknya melebihi yeol /what. Tolong abaikan

okedeyy~~ silahkan dibaca.. jangan lupa review^^

WARNING!

Typo (mungkin), tidak sesuai EYD, miskin kosakata, dan lagi-lagi bisa bikin kalian overdose

DLDR and don't forget to review okkk! Don't be silent readers^^ /todongin pisau

.

Dorkyeol present

BTS Fanfiction

Just One Day (하루만)

Chapter 2

Vhope or Vjin/TaeJin?

Yaoi. BL. Don't like? Don't read.

Lets check it out!

.

.

.

.

_Yah sekali lagi.. meski hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng..._

_Tapi ia senang karena J-Hope tidak menyita seluruh perhatian namja penuh aegyo itu..._

_Ya.. ia bahagia..._

_Meski kadang rasa sakit di hatinya itu timbul kembali..._

.

.

.

"Hyung! Irreona! Katanya mau mengajariku membuat kue.." V mengguncangkan tubuh Jin yang tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang. Namun Jin tak juga menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan bangun sekarang.

"hyung ayolah.. Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang? Sekarang sudah jam 9 tahu! Ayo bangun!" V mulai kesal. Usahanya selama 20 menit membangunkan Jin tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Yang ada, Jin malah bergerak mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Baru saja V akan mencubit pipi hyung tersayangnya itu –kecualikan untuk J-Hope karena J-Hope itu hyung tercintanya-, Jin lebih dahulu membuka matanya dan menatap V.

"beri aku satu jam lagi. Aku baru saja tidur jam 4 pagi tadi." Katanya dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

Mata V membulat seketika. "mwo?! Kau baru tidur 5 jam? Kan sudah kubilang hyung tetap harus jaga kesehatan.. kalau hyung sakit nanti.. aku kan.. aku.." katanya terputus dan matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Jin menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut V. Apakah V mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

"aku kan...

Malas mengurusi hyung kalau hyung sakit. kalau aku tak mengurusi hyung, hyung akan lama sembuh, dan kalau hyung tak sembuh, siapa yang akan membantuku mengerjakan tugas?" katanya sedikit kepedean.

Jin menatap V geram. "kalau kau yang mengurusku, yang ada aku malah tambah sakit. kau ingat saat aku flu dulu? Siapa yang memaksa menggunaka –ah atau mungkin merusak dapurku dengan membuat bubur? Dan bubur apa yang kau buat? Kau hanya menyemplungkan semangkuk nasi ke dalam air panas. Itu kau sebut merawatku? Kau tahu betapa lelahnya aku membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat di dapur?"

V hanya tersenyum lebar dan menampakan deretan giginya yang putih tanpa adanya rasa penyesalan di wajahnya. "ehehe. Maksudku kan baik hyung.."

"baiklah baiklah. Terima kasih telah merusak dapurku. Yasudah cepat buat kuenya agar aku bisa cepat tidur lagi.."

Jin berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur dan diikuti oleh V. Bahan-bahan untuk membuat kuenya sudah tertata rapih di dapur Jin. Ya. Jin sudah membeli atau mungkin menyediakan semua bahan-bahan ini sejak kemarin sore setelah ia selesai mengerjakan sebagian kecil tugasnya. Dan baru tadi pagi ia menimbang dan mengukur bahan-bahan tersebut –seperti tepung, gula, susu, dan lain-lain-

V menyerukan 'woah' tanpa suara. Sudah berapa lama kah ia tak merusak dapur Jin? Bahkan sekarang dapur di rumah Jin benar-benar sangat rapi dan bersih. V bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dapur ini setelah ia berperang dengan bahan-bahan kue.

"aku sudah memilah semua bahannya. Yang harus kau lakukan pertama, kocok telur dan gula itu dengan mixer hingga putih dan mengembang." Kata Jin sambil menunjuk mixer yang terletak tak jauh dari bahan-bahan kue yang berada di meja dapurnya. V hanya mengangguk.

"nah sementara itu, aku akan mandi dulu. Jangan menyentuh apapun sebelum aku kembali lagi kesini. Mengerti?" perintah Jin lalu berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Lagi-lagi hanya di balas anggukan pelan dari V.

Oh Kim Seokjin. Tahu kah kau jika kau berkata seperti itu, Kim Taehyung-mu akansangat penasaran dengan benda-benda asing di dapurmu dan mulai menyentuhnya.

Oh untunglah V sedang berbaik hati kali ini. tadinya ia mau menyentuh macam-macam jenis pisau, tapi ia harus menuruti perintah Seokjin tadi jika ia mau kue buatannya sempurna.

V mulai memasukan gula dan telur ke dalam wadah kecil yang memang sudah menyatu dengan mixernya. Tangannya menekan tombol on pada mixer. Untung saja Jin sudah mengganti mixernya dengan mixer yang memang otomatis. Tak perlu memegang dan memutar mixernya. Karena, V pernah merusak-ekhem tak sengaja membanting mixernya saat V mau mencucinya –karena V tidak tahu kalau itu panas- (*tau kan kalo abis dipake, yang buat kocokan mixer/? Yang stainless itu kan panas ya wkwk. Yeol aja pernah kena /curhat ga penting)

Oke menunggu memang membuat bosan. Sekarang V bosaaaaan sekali karena harus menunggu adonan tadi mengembang dan harus menunggu Seokjin selesai mandi. Padahal ia ingin cepat-cepat menghias kuenya.

Matanya berbinar saat melihat tumpukan buah manis berwarna merah di sebuah mangkuk. Strawberry untuk hiasan kuenya nanti. "wah. Sepertinya enak.." tangan nakalnya mulai mengambil satu strawberry itu dan mulai memakannya. Wajahnya berubah ceria saat buah itu mulai menyentuh permukaan lidahnya.

Selesai memanjakan lidahnya dengan rasa manis alami buah strawberry, ia kembali menengok ke arah mixernya. Dan lihat. Jin sudah kembali ke dapur.

"bagaimana? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Jin.

"sudah hyung.. lalu sekarang harus ngapain?" tanya V sambil mematika mixernya. Tumben V tidak rusuh saat menggunakan mixer. Mungkin karena ia pernah melihat Suga hyung membuat kue untuk dirinya sendiri. –merengek pada Suga hyung setelah melihat cupcake di toko kue-

Dengan telaten, Jin mengajari V membuat cake. Sesekali ia melirik V yang terlihat serius sekali. Itu membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Tapi Jin juga harus sabar mendengar ocehan-ocehan atau pertanyaan yang di lontarkan V padanya. Jin tak pernah merespon atau menjawabnya. Toh V juga akan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"hyung.. kenapa strawberry nya tingal 19? Ohiya tadi aku makan satu"

"GYAAA AKUTERTUSUK GARPU HYUNG"

"bagaimana cara mengatur suhu oven hyung? Ah seperti ini toh."

"ini apa hyung? Soda kue? Bisa tidak pakai soda biasa? mungki cola atau yang lainnya? Ah aku tau! Pasti biar kuenya mengembang. Iya kan? Yeay aku pintar!"

Lihat? Ocehan tak penting V menggema di dapurnya. Sedangkan Jin hanya duduk di dekat meja dan memperhatikan namja berambut karamel itu memasak.

Tak lama, Jin berjalan ke sebuah lemari penyimpanan bahan di dapurnya, membuat sesuatu, dan kembali ke tempatnya semula dengan membawa secangkir minuman.

"kau membuat apa hyung?" tanya V

"membuat teh hijau. Aku pusing melihatmu" balasnya sambil mengambil wadah berisi gula kotak dan kemudian mengambil 3 buah gula kotak dan menaruhnya di teh hijau.

"ya! kau terlalu banyak menggunakan gula hyung!" serunya saat melihat Jin mulai mengaduk teh hijaunya. "wae?" tanya Jin.

Bukannya menjawab, V malah menukar teh hijau milik Jin dengan yang baru. "terlalu manis tak baik untuk kesehatan."

Jin tersenyum kecil. Lihat? Perhatian V tak seluruhnya tertuju pada J-Hope. Ia masih memperhatikan kesehatan Jin. Dengan hal yang sesederhana ini pun Jin sudah sangat senang.

Waktu berjalan terasa begitu cepat hingga akhirnya Strawberry shortcake buatan V –yang dihias oleh Jin- pun selesai.

"KYAA AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA~~" pekik V senang melihat Jin menaruh kue hasil jerih payahnya di sebuah kotak.

"ini.." Jin tersenyum sambil mengulurkan kotak berisi kue tersebut dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh V.

"hyung. Kau mau?" tawarnya. Jin menggeleng pelan "berikan saja pada J-Hope.."

V tersenyum manis dan menggangguk. "oke hyung. Terima kasih.."

"ne. Sama-sama Tae.." balasnya. "ohiya. Kemarin kau makan siang dengan siapa?"

V yang sedang mengintip ke dalam kotak kue langsung menatap Jin. "oh itu. Jimin yang mengajakku makan siang. Dia minta bantuanku untuk meluluhkan hati Suga hyung yang sedingin es itu."

"oh.. kukira kau makan siang dengan J-Hope."

"ani.. J-hope hyung sedang ada urusan katanya. Jadi aku tak berniat mengganggunya.."

"hmm.." balas Jin mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

V tak berniat mengganggu J-Hope yang sedang ada urusan, tapi ia tak segan-segan mengganggu Jin yang sedang tidur.

Andai saja...

Andai saja jika ia adalah J-Hope. Betapa beruntungnya dia. Dicintai sepenuh hati oleh namja manis ini.

Sekali lagi. Hanya berandai-andai...

.

.

Just One Day (하루만)

.

.

V menekan bel rumah J-Hope berkali-kali. Sudah 10 menit ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah J-Hope yang tak kunjung terbuka. Tak ada tanda-tanda adanya orang di rumah ini.

'mungkin sebentar lagi J-Hope hyung pulang..' batinnya lalu masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Bermaksud untuk menunggu J-Hope pulang.

Ia meletakan kotak berisi kue itu di bangku sebelahnya dan kemudian bermain dengan smartphone-nya.

Menunggu... menunggu... dan menungguu..

Oke. V benci kata itu.

Menunggu memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan bukan?

Sama seperti Seokjin yang menunggu kau peka terhadap perasaannya.

Menyebalkan? Membosankan? Tentu.

Siapa yang tak kesal jika harus menunggu begitu lama.

V menyempatkan melirik kotak berisi kue di sebelahnya. Terkadang tersenyum kecil membayangkan saat dirinya memberikan kue itu pada J-Hope.

20 menit lebih sudah V menunggu kepulangan J-Hope. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Seharusnya ia menghubungi J-Hope dulu jika ingin mampir ke rumahnya.

Baru akan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, mobil swift lain datang dan masuk ke pekarangan rumah J-Hope. Dan V tahu kalau itu mobil J-Hope. Huff. Untung saja dia belum pulang tadi.

Seseorang keluar dari mobil itu. Benar saja, itu J-Hope. Dan.. V membatalkan niatnya untuk turun setelah melihat ada seseorang lagi yang keluar dari mobil itu.

V menyipitkan matanya guna memfokuskan pandangannya. Mencari tahu siapa namja yang kini di rangkul oleh J-Hope.

Dan...

"J-Hope dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berpacaran?"

Hatinya seakan teriris melihat pemandangan di depan maatanya diana J-Hope memeluk pinggang Jungkook, tertawa dan bercanda, dan lihat! J-Hope MENCIUM pipi Jungkook.

Mungkin pemandangan yang dilihatnya barusan sudah cukup jelas untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi..

.

.

Just One Day (하루만)

.

.

_TING TONG~_

"tunggu sebentar.." Seokjin berlari kecil ke arah pintu rumahnya saat mendengar bel berbunyi. Ia baru saja selesai membereskan kekacauan dapurnya –tentu karena acara masak memasak bersama Kim Tae Hyung-

Jin membuka pintu rumahnya dan terkejut saat mendapati V tiba-tiba memeluknya erat lalu menangis dengan kencang. Bahkan orang yang sedang lewat pun menatap mereka heran.

Takut disangka yang tidak-tidak oleh orang lain, Jin membawa V masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa. Namun V tak mau melepaskan genggaman eratnya pada kaus biru langit yang dikenakan Jin. Jin harus rela bajunya basah karena air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari manik indah V.

Tanggannya terulur untuk mengusap lembut surai karamel V. Bermaksud sedikit menenangkannya.

"V, waeyo? Kenapa menangis? Beritahu aku. jangan membuatku khawatir.." tanya Jin lembut.

Suara tangis V mulai tidak terdengar. Sesekali hanya terdengar suara isakan dan batuk karena menangis.

V menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jin dan menggeleng. Tak mau memberitahuannya kah?

"jangan seperti itu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menangis. Kau ada masalah?" tanya Jin. V kemudian menatap Jin dengan sayu.

"J-Hope hyung... dan... dan Jungkook..." V kembali menangis dengan keras dan juga kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jin. V semakin menguatkan remasannya pada baju bagian belakang Jin. Menahan gejolak di dadanya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Jin sudah tahu permasalahannya..

V cemburu melihat J-Hope dan Jungkook yang sangat dekat. Atau mungkin mereka sudah pacaran?

Berbagai hipotesa Jin tak jauh dari situ. Ia tak mau ambil pusing. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah menenangkan V yang... yang... sedang me –ah sepertinya tidak menangis lagi.

Dia tertidur.

Kelelahan karena menangis.. mungkin...

Jin mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke kamarnya dan merebahkannya di ranjangnya. Ia lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan kemudian kembali sambil membawa handuk kecil yang basah.

Ia mengusapkan handuk itu ke pipi dan mata V yang tengah terpejam. Air mata membuat wajah V menjadi sedikit lengket. Jadi Jin berniat untuk membersihkannya sedikit.

Jin duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengamati wajah cantik V. bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyuman. Wajah V tertidur dengan tenang dan damai meski sesekali masih terdengar sesenggukan menggoda tangan Jin untuk mengusap pipinya pelan.

V merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya..

Dimana cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan...

Jin bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan V saat ini.

Sakit...

Ketika melihat orang yang dicintai, mencintai orang lain...

"kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku, Kim Tae Hyung?" Jin tersenyum hampa. Ia tak tega melihat namja yang dicintainya disakiti –mungkin lebih tepatnya tersakiti-

Lebih baik dia yang merasakan sakit dari pada V yang merasakan sakitnya.

Alangkah baiknya Kim Seok Jin.

Selama ini ia menahan sakit di hatinya demi membantu V mendapatkan namja pujaan hatinya. Asalkan V bahagia, rasa sakit di hatinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang.

Namun jika V bersedih seperti ini, sakit yang dirasakan Jin semakin menjadi-jadi melebihi rasa sakitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sebegitu besarnya kah pesona Kim Tae Hyung sehingga mampu membuat Kim Seok Jin mencintainya lebih dari apapun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Okehh~~ ini pendek asli sumpah-_- aku pengen bikin 3shoot aja nih.. jadi mungkin beberapa hari atau mungkin beberapa minggu/? Lagi udah selesai..

Aku juga udah lumayan lega denger berita Kris yang ga keluar EXO :') yang katanya dia Cuma minta istirahat 6 bulan. Semoga itu bener ya. Amin :')

Untuk endingnya, aku ada 2 versi.

Mau Vhope atau Vjin? Terserah pilih yang mana '-' tapi aku ga janji kalau endingnya bakal happy ending hwhw.

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Alieon : **terima kasih sudah membaca^^iyaa. Dua pair ini juga kesayangan aku huhu~

**Suyanq** : taejin atau taehope eakk ;;;3 silahkan di tunggu. Review lagi okk~^^

**Sseokxjin** : jinv atau hopev eakk ;;;3 silahkan di tunggu~ kalau ga kuat, lambaikan tangan ke kamera /serasa uji nyali. Silahkan di review lagi^^

**Bumkeeyk** : silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya ;;;3 apakah vjin atau vhope wjwj. Silahkan di review laig^^

**Jungtaehyung** : sama siapa hayooo~~suka ga eaakk~ silahkan review lagi^^

**Jinbiased** : kasian jin kesiksa. Mending sama aku aja /plak. Ini sudah lanjut. Review lagi ya^^

**Bjooxero** : makasihh~ udah lanjut.. review lagi ya^^

**Qyraaa** : aduh so sweet pake jodoh segala :') jodoh Jin itu aku /plak. Review lagi ne^^

**Miparkland** : sudah lanjut~~ review lagi?^^

**Hunaxx** : hai hunaxx gawl. JinV atau Vhope ya akhirnya? Huhu tergantung banyak yang minta vjin/vhope sih muahahaha. Thankyou beib. Ntar jimin suga nyempil/? Wjwj. Review lagi ne^^

Oke segitu dulu. Terima kasih juga buat yang Cuma baca doang

Last..

Mind to review?^^


End file.
